


Honeymoon

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom(ish)Nines but he's still no sub, Fluff and Smut, Hank900, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: MILD SPOILERS FOR LIAISONS SERIESI wanted to write a little more on Nines' and Hank's relationship down the line and ended up with Nines riding Hank on the four's honeymoon.It was just for the server but decided to share it here.





	Honeymoon

It's their honeymoon after the ring exchange. They've spent the day at the beach together and finally come back that evening to settle down.

Gavin and Connor are fast asleep on one of the suite's beds but Nines doesn't feel like sleeping yet and has instead chosen to lay down on their other bed with Hank, watching television and taking note of anything important on the news.

Nines is resting his head on Hank, thoughts slowly fading in and out of existence until a particular one catches his attention. "Hank, I'm not sure I tell you often enough that I love you. I say it frequently to Gavin and to Connor... I wanted to make sure you're aware I love you too... You are one of my husbands, after all."

Hank snorts out a laugh. "Fucking _one of your husbands._ Not sure I'm ever gonna get used to that... But yeah, I love you too... When you're not being a royal pain in my backside."

Nines chuckling quietly. "So you love me on infrequent occasions?"

"Yep. Like now." 

Hank moves his hand to rest it on Nines' head, ruffling his hair. It's something Nines can enjoy, they long ago worked out their places by one another. Hank doesn't try to assert his dominance and Nines does the same within the bedroom... Even though he likes to tease a little outside of it. _It's fun._

Nines closes his eyes and savors the touch... Sure fingers grazing across his scalp... _It relaxes him to his core._ He enjoys it for a moment longer before turning his head, opening his eyes to look at the Lieutenant. "Hmm... It's been a long time since we were intimate together."

The hand mussing through his hair continues but Hank frowns a fraction in confusion. "We got freaky with Gavin a couple of nights ago."

Nines gives his head a small shake. "No. I mean together. Just us. Usually, we only have sex when our partners are involved."

Hank blinks, then takes a moment to think before nodding in agreement. "Oh... Yeah, guess it has been a fair old while... And why're you bringing that up now?"

"I just thought perhaps we should consummate our marriage... I've had sex with both Connor and Gavin individually and so have they..."

"Well, they're sleeping at the moment. Kind of a rude awakening, don't ya think?"

Nines shrugs. _Truthfully he doesn't care._ "I'm sure Connor won't complain if he wakes to our activities... Gavin may whine but we can shut him up."

"Alright... What d'you have in mind?"

Nines rolls over onto his front, propping up on his elbows. "Hmm... Well... I doubt you'd complain if I performed oral on you, then seated myself on your lap, would you?"

Hank grins at the suggestion and chuckles, lifting his hands in mock defeat. "I'm not gonna try and stop ya, Nines."

"Then, I guess I'll help myself, Lieutenant."

Nines leans toward Hank for one of their rarely exchanged kisses - outside of making out for the sake of teasing Connor. It's not passionate but lingers for a few seconds. An expression of affection and connection. _Their love is not the same that Connor has for Hank... That Connor has for Nines... That Nines has for Gavin... But it's still there._ A steady stream of fondness and partnership. 

Hank is more mature than Gavin and Connor, and sometimes Nines wants that... To settle down, listening to some heavy metal with his partner and casually chatting about their week, about their cases, about their lovers. They rarely go on dates but attending that concert with Hank was an experience he'll never forget and wants to repeat soon... _Maybe he can bring that up later... But for now..._

Nines pushes his thoughts aside and takes a moment to admire Hank's tattoos again... Including the one Nines did himself, permanently inked into his thigh, peeking out from behind the leg of his underwear... _Another thrilling experience shared with his partner... Perhaps he'll ask to do another soon._

He brushes his hand up Hank's thigh, running his fingers beneath the gap of his underwear until the side of his hand brushes against his partner's genitalia and turns his wrist to stroke his thumb along Hank's cock. 

Nines enjoys teasing Gavin like this... To make him squirm for more... But that's not how Hank and he do things, and Nines is quickly reminded of that fact as his partner, unaffected, chuckles down at him. "You're not gonna have much fucking luck tryna suck my cock through there."

Nines rolls his eyes and bites his tongue on a remark, instead, giving another overly polite smile. "I'm aware."

Hank continues chuckling as Nines removes the Lieutenant's underwear but it's soon faltering off into a rough sigh as Nines cups his lips around the head, tongue swirling firmly around his glans. Nines can feel his partner's cock filling out in his mouth, hand still pumping along the lieutenant's shaft before he's erect enough for Nines to fully take him into his mouth. 

Hank groans quietly, hitching on the end of a sigh as Nines' lips meet his base, cock slipping into his throat with ease before suctioning back up Hank's length. Salty pre-ejaculate leaks out across his taste buds, it's not an analysis he gets often and Nines is quick to store it away beside his other partners' folders. 

He keeps his lips tight and works his way back and forth over the glans before pushing down to the base again. The way Hank's cock fills his throat out, heartbeat pulsing strong across his sensors, makes Nines think about how it'll feel to have him inside again... _Hank has quite the unforgiving girth... It's never disappointing._

He's already working on loosening himself up... _Thankful once again for the fact he is self-lubricating._ He curls his fingers down onto his prostate and Nines' eyes momentarily roll back at the way it makes something hot and tight roll through his abdomen. He lifts his head from Hank's cock and sighs, resting his forehead by Hank's hip for a moment as Nines eases in a third finger, knowing two will certainly not do the job. 

He licks his tongue across Hank's balls as he stretches himself out, slowly moving his head forward to trail the tip of his tongue up Hank's shaft before kissing once over the tip, gathering up any precum that had gathered there. Nines clenches down on himself a few more times, working up a little additional lubrication before bracing himself for what Connor somehow seems to take with such ease. _Either due to his masochistic tendencies... Or because like Nines' lover, he's a slut... Who knows?_

Nines stands up, removing his pajama pants before stepping a leg over Hank, carefully lowering himself back down as to not have the Lieutenant bearing any of his weight. He wipes his lubricant smeared fingers over his own cock and pumps along his length, thrusting up into his palm with a muted sigh before slipping the same hand down between his thighs. 

As usual, Hank helps him, hand reaching down to line his erection up with Nines' entrance before he tries pushing down on it. Nines doesn't bother hiding the small hiss between his teeth as the first attempt makes him tense. 

Hank's voice is gruffer but still quiet, trying not to wake either of their partners. "You keep tensing up like that and there's no fucking way I'm getting in there."

Nines sighs, kneeling over him with one hand braced against his knee and the other sinking into the soft give of Hank's stomach. "I'm not doing it on purpose... This isn't the best position to keep my body relaxed."

He pulls in a deep breath, then slowly exhales as he concentrates on allowing his faux muscles tensing anywhere other than his anus before insisting. "Try again."

Once things get going, having sex with Hank can be amazing... But the initial burn still makes the fist on his thigh clench into a tight ball until his fingernails are digging into his palm. 

"Fuck." He exhales hard and slowly lowers himself down once Hank's breached his entrance, hand still steadying his dick before Nines' buttocks finally make contact with the Lieutenant's thighs. He groans with relief once he feels the fuzzy hairs brush across his sensors but Nines can feel the tension on his rim, still tight around Hank's shaft.

He feels a featherlight slap on his thigh and Nines crooks an eye open to see Hank smirking back at him, eyes not meeting his and instead zoned in on their join before flicking back up. "There you go, you'll get it with practice."

Nines narrows his eyes, using the pause to allow time for his asshole to loosen and warns casually. _He doesn't like any belittling while bottoming... Unless it's Gavin... Which it is not._ "Hank..."

Hank is again unaffected and smiles up at him. "I'm not trying anything, Nines. I'm just joking."

Nines gives a half-convinced sigh and rolls his eyes before smiling back. "Well... Perhaps you can leave the joking until after we've had sex."

Hank chuckles, brushing a hand over Nines' thigh. "Alright, don't wanna piss you off... Especially right now. Don't wanna be left high and dry." 

Nines scoffs lightly. "I don't think that would be an issue with these two here..." He gestures a finger at their blissfully unaware partners. "They'd likely be fighting over who gets to take my place on your lap."

Hank smirks. "Connor'd win."

He gives it a moment's thought and quietly laughs at the thought. "Yes, I think he would... Can you imagine the look on his pretty, little face if he woke up and saw us right now?"

Hank laughs along with him, hushed and looks over at their partner. "I think he'd bust a nut on the spot."

Nines can't help but feel a little glee at how tormented his predecessor will be when he finds out they had sex with him sleeping only feet away. _He's going to tease him... Show his stretched hole from Hank and enjoy the way Connor squirms, begging to see it again or at least delve into his memories..._

It gives him a little power rush that's missing from this very vanilla sex and Nines smoothes his hands up Hank's bare stomach, then up to his chest, pleased that his partner no longer flinches from the touch. He squeezes his chest, enjoying the way his fingers sink in a little... _Soft. Warm. Human..._ Before moving his hands back down to brace himself as Nines lift his hips, cock slowly easing out of him before lowering back down with a groan.

There's a constant throbbing pressure on his bio-prostate and Nines raises his hips again, sighing hard and closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of Hank inside of him. His cock is barely over an inch away from filling his anal sleeve completely and Nines can clearly feel it as he picks up the speed, setting a steady rhythm for them. 

Hank bucks his hips up enough to meet him and Nines lets his head tilt back, mouth falling open with another soft curse on his tongue as he strokes his phallus in time, thumbing over his slit and smearing pre-ejaculate along his length. 

He can hear Hank groaning below him, rough in his throat and Nines can't help a lazy smirk at knowing how good it must feel inside of him... _He has to be tightest out of the three of them._

Nines picks up the pace a little more, slowly adjusting to the Lieutenant's size and even though Nines' comfort wavers at the usual weak tremble in his legs, Nines pushes it aside. _Hank's not going to try and twist the show of weakness into anything to shame him._ He opens his eyes halfway, cheeks warm and leans back, bracing a hand behind him as he starts grinding his hips down in a circular motion instead. He shivers at the fullness and warm waves constantly radiating from his prostate, cock slapping wetly against his stomach when he hits just the right spot.

He can feel Hank's hand graze up his thigh and Nines looks down, eyelids heavy as he keeps rounding on the spot and he doesn't complain, there's no need to. He leans forward again, sparing a second to place his hand over Hank's and gives it a small, affectionate squeeze before resting his hand on the lieutenant's stomach. 

The movements of his hips slowly morph back into bouncing on the spot and once Nines has made a few alterations to his position, a slightly louder than desired moan punches its way up his throat. He winces at the noise and looks over at their partners still thankfully asleep. He'd be unwilling to give his seat up to Connor at this point now he's found the right spot.

He lets out a soft sigh of relief and Hank chuckles, slightly breathless as he keeps his voice low. "Fucking close."

Nines hums in agreement, not interested in starting a conversation now and instead continues the motion of bouncing his hips on the spot, careful to keep an eye on his volume this time. It takes him a minute to find the right combination of speed, height, and rotation but when he finds it this time, he shakily exhales, swallowing down any noise attempting escape. 

Shallow moans still leave him and he keeps a constant rhythm, Hank echoing him with throaty groans as he makes a ring with his forefinger and thumb around Nines' cock, letting him thrust up into it with each movement. 

Nines closes his eyes again, hands brushing up Hank's stomach as he moves his hips just a little faster, leaving him disappointingly empty then almost overwhelmingly full in the same second, every bounce making the Lieutenant's cock brush over his prostate. It gets harder to hide the noises wanting to claw their way free, each bounce and stroke along his shaft bringing him closer to orgasm. He pants hard, teeth clenched as he internally winces at the strangled groans leaving his throat and Nines grabs a hand in his own hair as he approaches the edge, opening one eye enough to check Hank's keeping pace with him. 

He can hear the muttered string of curses muddled in with groans and Nines eases his partner's hand out of the way, Hank's hand quickly dropping so Nines can stroke his length in perfect timing with their thrusts. Hank's cock fills him back up to the brim again, pushing against the sensors on his prostate and Nines can't hide a strangled moan as he comes over his hand, faux-muscles squeezing around the Lieutenant's girth. Nines doesn't stop moving his hips until he feels hot liquids pumping out inside of him and slowly raises his hips up and down, massaging along Hank's shaft before stilling.

His breath comes heavy and Nines gives a lazy smirk down to Hank as he sighs, afterglow settling into his limbs as he lifts his leg, carefully rolling off his partner. He cares little for the mess on the sheets and is considering a nap before Hank chuckles beside him. 

Nines frowns, not the happiest to have his spouse laughing after sex and lifts his head to look at Hank. "Why are you laughing?"

Hank grins and points over to the other bed take up by their partners. "Look who woke up."

Nines lets out a small, tired laugh of his own as he sees Connor staring at them, hand down his pants and biting down on his hand hard enough to draw thirium.

Nines raises his eyebrow, pleased with himself. "And how long have you been watching us, my Dear?"

Connor winces as he eases his teeth off of his hand and blushes. "Only two minutes..."

Well, they were certainly having sex for longer than that, he must have just caught the end. Nines can't help himself... _Connor looks too tempting like that..._ He beckons at RK800 with a finger and smiles to see his prototype scrambling to his feet to kneel down by the side of their bed. 

Nines brushes a hand through Connor's hair tenderly and speaks softly, leaning down to his pet. "Be a good boy for me and lick my ejaculate off of Hank's stomach and chest."

"Yes, Sir" Connor nods hard and Nines lays back across their bed, watching as his predecessor follows his orders.

Hank chuckles as Connor cleans him up and Nines feels a wave of arousal when he watches them share a kiss with his cum still on Connor's tongue. Nines reaches over to grab at Connor's rear and delights in the startled squeak it pushes out of him. "You haven't finished, RK800, you still need to clean me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me!


End file.
